Prowl
Prowl (プロール, Purōru) is a lone wolf ninja-style Autobot, he has little interest in teamwork, something Optimus Prime finds extremely frustrating. Prowl feels cooperation with the loud and unsubtle Autobots around him would cramp his style: a keen Cyber-Ninja prowess with elements of Circuit-Su and Metallikato. Seemingly bound up in his martial-arts philosophy is his deep, deep fascination with Earth's natural environment. His quarters on Earth is missing most of its ceiling, allowing him a permanent window into nature. In fact, he seems to have a deeper appreciation of his new surroundings than the humans who grew up with them. The phrase "stop and smell the roses" is a life truth for Prowl, and he can spend hours motionless, watching the organic world play out around him. Prowl is probably the most skilled fighter of his comrades, but this might not be saying much, as they were a mere space bridge repair crew before finding themselves suddenly defending the AllSpark against the resurgent Decepticons. In fact, Jazz, witnessing him in action, remarked that Prowl must not have finished his cyber ninja training. The true story is more complex: having failed to protect the infant protoforms, Prowl ended his studies in disgrace, seeking to commune with the Allspark. His quest for redemption and inner peace has ended in failure...so far. Appearance :Voice actor: Jeff Glen Bennett (English), Kōji Yusa (Japanese) Prowl has spent his life studying the secrets of the ancient art of Circuit-Su. Through its teachings, he has discovered the beauty of pure logic, and the invincibility of reason. All things - even combat - are subject to reason. If one is willing to calmly apply one's mental faculties to any problem, the solution will soon reveal itself. He often finds the chaotic antics of humans and other Autobots frustrating, but he will stop at nothing in their defense. Prowl is dark, sleek, agile, mysterious, and the silent ninja of the team; he only speaks when he has to, and even then as briefly as possible. Of all the Autobots he is the most skilled in direct combat, he is a natural spy and can infiltrate most any location unseen, unheard and without being detected, so he’s used for reconnaissance more than any other Autobot. Prowl is the Autobot of little talk and a lot of action. He’s unflappable, precise and has developed a keen interest in organic life. Prowl's antenna on his forehead is similar to that of his G1 predecessor. Back on Cybertron, his veichle mode was a Cybertronian Hoverbike, later when arriving to Earth, his Earth veichle mode is a Police Motorcycle. Attributes: *Master of Circuit-Su. *Projects holograms for use as camouflage. *Can use any object as a weapon. Gallery Personality Some people are team players, and some... well, aren't. Prowl falls into the latter category. A loner at heart, he has little interest in teamwork, something Optimus Prime finds extremely frustrating. Seemingly bound up in his martial-arts philosophy is his deep, deep fascination with Earth's natural environment. His quarters on Earth is missing most of its ceiling, allowing him a permanent window into nature. In fact, he seems to have a deeper appreciation of his new surroundings than the humans who grew up with them. The phrase "stop and smell the roses" is a life truth for Prowl, and he can spend hours motionless, watching the organic world play out around him. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Yoketron *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Ratchet **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Zadavia *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Cybertron Elite Gard *Ultra Magnus *Sentinel Prime *Jazz *Blurr *Safeguard **Jetfire **Jetstorm Family Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Blackarachnia *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Oil Slick *Lockdown Enemies *Scraplets *Oil Slick *Lockdown *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Knock Out **Crusher **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Warrior Seekers **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Human Villans *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians Weapons & Abilites When called to battle, Prowl uses an array of throwing weapons, such as forming his cutting discs known as shurikens, that he can hurl with high accuracy. While useful as projectiles, these weapons tend to be far more damaging at close range and will occasionally bounce off their target with little damage if thrown from too great a distance. He can project holograms of himself, using them to misdirect his enemies. He is also the only member of his team with a jetpack, granting him limited flight. Prowl is an expert in camouflaging himself. He can turn virtually any object into a weapon. He also has keener senses—higher rez everything—than the other Autobots. In The Elite Guard, Jazz identifies one of Prowl's skills as the Metallikato "Five Servos of Doom", an attack where Prowl spins around throwing his shuriken with precision enough to slice his enemies to pieces. This suggests Prowl is not only a master of Circuit-Su, as mentioned in his tech specs, but of multiple Cybertronian martial arts. In "A Bridge too Close" and "Transwarped" Prowl demonstrates an ability to use a ninja mindset to reach the minds of Cyborg, Sari and Omega Supreme (while he is under Megatron's control) with varying degrees of success. "Five Servos of Doom" establishes that Prowl has extremely high potential as a Cyber Ninja. Under Jazz's tutelage, Prowl begins to realize this potential to the point where he is able to pull Allspark fragments out of thin air. He can also pull off stunts like levitating oil barrels and shattering falling objects so that the fragments are suspended above him. "Five Servos of Doom" also gives Prowl back his Samurai armor, with the flight capabilities and other abilities that it brings with it. History Past A young Prowl tried to avoid being drafted into fighting in the Great War but was apprehended by Warpath and taken to Yoketron. Seeing potential in the young bot, Yoketron offered to teach Prowl in exchange for having the charges against him dropped. Under Yoketron's guidance, Prowl's fighting skills vastly improved over time, until Yoketron deemed him worthy to be a Cyber-Ninja and rewarded him with two shurikens. Yoketron showed Prowl a hidden room in the dojo, accessed via a secret door opened by processor-over-matter. Entering the hidden chamber, Prowl learned from Yoketron that the mission of the Cyber-Ninja Corps was to protect the protoforms in the room, lest they be needed to fight against the Decepticons if Project Omega failed. Exiting the room, Prowl was unable to complete Yoketron's request to close the door with his mind. Prowl was thus sent on an optics quest to master the skill and be a true Cyber-Ninja. Some time later, having not yet succeeded, Prowl returned to Yoketron's dojo, only to find it in ruin and his master beaten to near-death. Panicked, Prowl managed to find one protoform and transferred Yoketron's spark into it. However, all he had done was make his master unhappy by sacrificing a little of the future to save the past. Assured by Yoketron that he would understand some day Prowl watched his sensei's spark expire and mourned his loss. Following this, Prowl secluded himself in meditation to try and commune with the AllSpark. One million stellar cycles later, he was discovered by space bridge technicians Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Seeing if the ninja-bot was in stasis lock, Prowl angrily told them he was trying to meditate, and all he had to show for his million long efforts was a massive processor ache. Bumblebee and Bulkhead promised to work around him, but an energon cube Ratchet was setting up fell into the cavern the three were in. All though they managed to get out unharmed, Prowl's ship was destroyed in the explosion. Optimus Prime offered to take him back to Cybertron after they were finished in this sector. Unfortunately, it would be some fifty to sixty stellar cycles before they were done, though Optimus mentioned that Prowl's help would make it go faster. Striking a rock in anger, Prowl ranted about how his path had taken so many twists and turns that he didn't even know where he was. Optimus said that he could relate to that. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Team Prime Category:Ninjas Category:Spies Category:Cyber-Ninja Corps Category:Deceased